June 1, 2010 NXT results
The June 1, 2010 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas. Summary WWE Universe, don't miss season two of WWE NXT, starting June 8 at 10/9 CT on Syfy! Meet the new NXT Rookies and find out which WWE Pros they're paired with. During season two, YOU, the WWE Universe, will have 50 percent of the vote that determines who'll win the next WWE NXT! The five eliminated NXT Rookies returned for the season finale of WWE NXT Tuesday night. Michael Tarver, Daniel Bryan, Skip Sheffield, Darren Young and Heath Slater looked on as WWE NXT host Matt Striker explained that the WWE Pros will cast their votes in two Pros’ Polls to determine which NXT Rookie will be the competition winner. Who will become WWE's next breakout Superstar – Justin Gabriel, David “A-List” Otunga or Wade Barrett? For their last in-ring attempt to impress the WWE Pros, the final three NXT Rookies faced off in a Triple Threat Match as their WWE Pros watched from ringside. When Justin Gabriel landed an extraordinary 450 Splash on David “A-List” Otunga, Wade Barrett capitalized and pulled Gabriel from the ring and pinned Otunga himself, eliminating him from the match. After an intense, physical battle, Gabriel hit another perfectly-timed 450 Splash, but Barrett quickly countered and pinned Gabriel for the victory. After the five eliminated NXT Rookies told the WWE Universe who they thought should win WWE NXT, the first Pros' Poll of the night was revealed. Despite his impressive showing during the Triple Threat Match, NXT Rookie Justin Gabriel was eliminated from the competition as the result of the Pros’ Poll. David “A-List” Otunga and Wade Barrett are the final two NXT Rookies! After physically proving themselves one final time to the WWE Pros, David “A-List” Otunga and Wade Barrett had the chance to verbally plead their cases in front of the WWE Universe. Each of the final two NXT Rookies came face-to-face and had 60 seconds each to tell the WWE Pros why he should be WWE's next breakout Superstar, and why the other should be the last one eliminated. The results of the final Pros’ Poll were revealed and Wade Barrett has been voted the winner of WWE NXT! Barrett topped fellow NXT Rookie David “A-List” Otunga in the Pros’ Poll and is WWE's newest breakout Superstar! NXT Rookie Wade Barrett has been crowned the season one winner of WWE NXT! The British bareknuckle brawler has earned a future pay-per-view match against the champion of his choice and is now a WWE Superstar! Results *Wade Barrett (w/ Chris Jericho) defeated David Otunga (w/ R-Truth) & Justin Gabriel (w/ Matt Hardy) in a Three Way Elimination Match (10:03) :1) Wade Barrett eliminated David Otunga (3:21) :2) Wade Barrett eliminated Justin Gabriel (10:03) Poll results :Gold - Winner of competition :Green - Safe in competition :Red - Eliminated from competition by Pros' Poll :Purple - Eliminated from competition by WWE management :Blue - Won immunity prior to that particular poll and is ineligible to be eliminated Commentators *Josh Mathews *Michael Cole Ring Announcer *Savannah Image gallery June 1, 2010 NXT.00001.jpg June 1, 2010 NXT.00002.jpg June 1, 2010 NXT.00003.jpg June 1, 2010 NXT.00004.jpg June 1, 2010 NXT.00005.jpg June 1, 2010 NXT.00006.jpg June 1, 2010 NXT.00007.jpg June 1, 2010 NXT.00008.jpg June 1, 2010 NXT.00009.jpg June 1, 2010 NXT.00010.jpg June 1, 2010 NXT.00011.jpg June 1, 2010 NXT.00012.jpg June 1, 2010 NXT.00013.jpg June 1, 2010 NXT.00014.jpg June 1, 2010 NXT.00015.jpg June 1, 2010 NXT.00016.jpg June 1, 2010 NXT.00017.jpg June 1, 2010 NXT.00018.jpg June 1, 2010 NXT.00019.jpg June 1, 2010 NXT.00020.jpg External links * WWE NXT #1.15 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #15 on WWE Network Category:2010 television events